La historia que nunca se escribió
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasuweek2018 Día 7: Vida futura Kiriasu


— _Asuna… aún no he cambiado de decisión, en verdad quiero que vengas conmigo a América…_

 _La chica miró la mano que su novio extendía amorosamente hacia ella, sus ojos escocieron. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado, pero porque sabía que lo amaba, comprendía que la brecha que siempre vió gestándose entre ambos finalmente tomaba proporciones que no podía ignorar._

 _Desde que ambos despertaron de Underworld luego de lo ocurrido con Alice y Eugeo, Asuna comprendía que algo más allá de la relación que tenían, más allá del amor profundo que ambos se profesaban, existía un muro impalpable que estaba empezando a levantarse entre ambos. Y al parecer ella era la única que lo notaba._

— _Kiri—Kazuto… yo no creo que pueda ir contigo._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?¿Piensas que tu madre no—?_

— _Esto no está resultando, Kazuto— lo interrumpió —Lo siento..._

 _Quizás fue la manera tan rota en que dijo aquello que entendió que ella no estaba bromeando._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Ya no funciona, y yo... Y—yo no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. A sentirme morir porque no sé dónde estás..._

— _Asuna no—_

— _En este momento de mi vida necesito estabilidad, mi familia necesita la seguridad de que no desapareceré de nuevo dentro de algún juego._

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio... Esto ha sido lo que siempre quisimos, lo que siempre..._

— _Lo que tú quisiste. Todo el tiempo se trató de hacer lo que tú querías. ¿Qué hay de mi?_

— _Eres lo más importante para mí, Asuna. Nunca supe que te sentías así, habríamos trabajado juntos para solucionarlo ¡Aún podemos hacerlo!_

— _Ni quiero ir a América, deseo quedarme aquí y establecerme. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte._

 _Hubo un segundo de silencio, pero la decisión del joven estaba tomada mucho antes de que empezara a hablar, volvió a su costado la mano que había extendido para ella —Tengo que ir, es importante._

— _Lo sé —se mordió el labio, y alzó los hombros —Ve, no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas. Pero yo me quedaré aquí._

 _Kazuto nunca pensó que las palabras podían herir tanto como un corte de espada del mundo virtual, las palabras y el tono empleado podía causar una brecha profunda e insalvable como la que Asuna estaba haciendo esa tarde._

 _¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso? ¿Si hasta hace un par de horas estaban caminando de la mano compartiendo caricias como cualquier otra pareja?_

 _Miró la mano izquierda de Asuna, esa que aún portaba aquel anillo que le había entregado antes de que lo de Underworld aconteciera. Sus entrañas se estremecieron._

— _Por supuesto, —Asuna entendió su mirada fija y se quitó la alianza —aquí tienes._

— _No, no debes regresármela. Es tuya._

— _Seguro encontrarás a alguien que la merezca más que yo. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje, Kazuto. Aunque sé que no la necesitarás, naciste bajo una buena estrella._

.

 _ **#kiriasuweek2018**_

 _ **Día 6: futuro.**_

* * *

 _._

 _La historia que nunca se escribió._

 _._

* * *

1~

' _Este lugar me produce nostalgia'_

La joven miró por la ventanilla de su auto mientras este se desplazaba por la olvidada carretera, que se asemejaba a una retorcida cinta gris perdida entre casas y edificios antiguos, algunas colinas esmeraldas se adivinaban como una mancha difusa. Hubo un tiempo donde visitaba la prefectura de Saitama con asidua regularidad, siendo Kawagoe su principal destino; y recordaba su paisaje natural aún, las escaleras a los templos olvidados, el mirador aquel donde había atestiguado las estrellas varias veces junto a unos cuantos besos robados… Ahora poco quedaba de ese paisaje verde, la mano del hombre en los años subsiguientes la había convertido en una ciudad gris similar a la suya.

Sin embargo, el pequeño sector al que se dirigía conservaba aún ese aire pueblerino, los niños aún jugaban en las calles y los vecinos se saludaban. Siempre le gustó ese detalle, comparado con su hogar de la infancia, era horrible sentir que vivía resguardada en una jaula de oro.

Sonrió para sí y bajó la ventanilla para que el aire puro le diera en la cara. Olía a tierra, a sol y a algo más que no pudo definir.

 _"En mi pueblo pueden verse las estrellas..."_

Sonrió con melancolía ante el recuerdo que se coló en su mente, recuerdos olvidados en su consciencia de una adolescencia que creyó eterna y feliz. Enfrentarse a la realidad había dolido más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—A pesar del tiempo, este lugar sigue siendo maravilloso…

—¡Puff!— estalló una infantil voz proveniente desde el asiento de atrás.

Asuna observó por el espejo retrovisor la redonda cara de una niña de seis años; su despeinado cabello color caramelo que le pasaba los hombros, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos castaños iguales a los suyos se encontraron. Sonrió con obvio afecto.

—¡Haru!. ¿Estas despierta?

La pequeña asintió vigorosamente y la observó con sus grandes ojos de miel. En su carita redonda resaltaban sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, sobretodo cuando sonreía. Era una niña verdaderamente encantadora, excepto cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, lo cual ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

—Ya estoy despierta, mamá Asuna.

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? Ya casi llegamos.

—No— meneó su cabecita con firmeza —Me gusta pasear con mamá Asuna.

—A mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Haru — contestó sonriéndole.

—Seria genial si pudiéramos tener más tiempo juntas... —murmuró la niña con acento lastimero —¡Por eso no quiero que el viaje se termine!

La joven sonrió con pesar. Entendía a lo que la pequeña se refería. Volvió su mirada al camino y se concentró en conservar el buen humor que el lugar le inspiraba.

La tierra aquella le hacia pensar en libertad y frescura… Y le traía tantos recuerdos… Recuerdos que ers mejor desechar.

—De acuerdo— contestó guiñándole el ojo —Sí todo sale bien hoy, te prometo que no será el último paseo.

—¡Sí!

Ella se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza antes de consultar su reloj — Según mis cálculos, en cuarenta minutos podremos ver a tu papá ¿Qué te parece cariño?

— Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi papá. Ya casi no lo recuerdo...

— Lo entiendo, ya pronto solucionaremos eso— Asuna asintió ocultando el manto húmedo que cubrió sus ojos por un segundo —Verás a tu papá en unos minutos

La niña asintió en su asiento y se dispuso a canturrear alguna canción que recordaba de su programa favorito de televisión. Asuna dejó de observarla por el espejo retrovisor y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y se sentía fatigada y sucia. Parecía que hacía como una semana que estaban viajando, cuando la verdad era que solo llevaban un día. Un día en pleno verano tórrido. Y los veranos en Tokio se sentían como el mismo infierno.

Eso sumado a la presión y al stress que esa decisión a tomar le había causado. Al menos dos de sus amigas la habían apoyado en esa empresa de recorrer medio Japón para llevar a la niña con su padre. Hasta su cuñada, bueno su _ex_ cuñadale había dado su apoyo incondicional y… gracias a ella estaba realizando tamaño aventura. En cuanto a su tercera amiga... Asuna estaba segura que le había dado un síncope apenas las otras dos la hubieran puesto al tanto… Y bueno, darle a un padre el placer de reencontrarse con su hija personalmente era el único pago que exigía para tamaño de viaje.

Suspiró y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. El aire fresco le aclaró la mente justo cuando la civilización empezaba a perderse en llanuras y colinas esmeralda.

Sonrió, de veras se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Bueno, de algún modo Kawagoe siempre se las ingenió para tener ese efecto en ella. No en vano había pasado muchos años de su adolescencia visitando aquel lugar.

Aquello la hizo suspirar.

— Solo quince minutos más, Haru— replicó en voz alta y fijó la vista en la niña que se había vuelto a dormir.

Pero tenía las mejillas muy rojas, más de lo normal. Redujo la velocidad y bajó la ventanilla del lado de la pequeña. ¡Cielos!. ¿Estaría enferma?. Asuna movió la cabeza con decisión y se consoló diciendo que era debido al calor agobiante. Lo primero que haría luego de llegar sería darle un baño tibio y mucha agua de beber.

Volvió a suspirar nuevamente _'Espero que Rika no me odie por esto…'_ pensó con cierta tristeza.

A los lados de la carretera comenzaron a aparecer varios carteles que indicaban las diferentes familias que vivían al lado de la autopista y las millas que faltaban para llegar a ellas. Mermó la velocidad en tanto agudizaba la vista y sus ojos se fijaron en el cartel buscando el apellido que tan bien conocía. Pero nada. ¿Se habría equivocado de camino? Era cierto que hacía muchos años que no ponía un pie en ese lugar, pero no podría haber cambiado tanto… ¿O sí? Sugu le había enviado su ubicación, por lo que no estaba tan errada, empero, revisó los otros letreros y sintió desilusión. No había nadie conocido.

 _'Bueno, pero seguro que estoy cerca…'_

Apretó el acelerador y el vehiculo bramó con fuerza antes de tomar velocidad. ¿Acaso intentaba escapar de algo?. Literalmente se hallaba en el medio de la nada. La vida allí era libre, relajada y quieta.

Lo que ella ya no era.

Ser una mujer independiente todo el tiempo drenaba sus energías, por supuesto no se quejaba. Era lo que perseguía apenas le demostró a su madre que podía valerse por si misma. Pero del hecho al trecho había una distancia considerable. Y no habia sido fácil. Tenía su vida, pero le habia costado lágrimas de esfuerzo y soledad.

Sin duda no era lo que Asuna Yuuki había planeado para su vida a los quince años de edad cuando tras un impulso se sumergió dentro del mundo virtual Sword Art Online, su idea en ese entonces fue demostrarle a su madre que su existencia valía de algo. A veces se preguntaba si realmente todo lo que habia hecho sirvió de algo.

Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles en ese entonces donde no tenía que preocuparse por impuestos, inversiones y estudios. Todo era más sencillo a los quince años de edad cuando los problemas de los adultos están lejos del endeble mundo infantil.

Pero Asuna ahora era adulta y gracias a su orgullo por no aceptar su parte como heredera, conocía gran parte de los sinsabores de la vida. Sabía en carne propia lo que era alargar el dinero durante semanas, no cenar de noche, conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo, dormir pocas horas por el llanto de un bebé…

Sonrió levemente y espió por el espejo retrovisor. La pequeña seguía durmiendo y su carita se veía normal. Su lacio cabello mandarina le caía en desorden hasta los hombros y sus manitas se encontraban inmóviles en las rodillas.

Harumi, _Haru_ , era la razón de que no hubiera bajado los brazos ante el alud de problemas que era su vida. Era quien le había devuelto la sonrisa, y gracias a quien se había animado a sonreír y ser otra vez la niña que su madre nunca la dejó ser. Haru había llegado para poner color en su gris rutina diaria.

Siguió escudriñando el camino frente a ella cuando el vehiculo decidió hacer unos sonidos extraños y finalmente quedarse quieto y silencioso en plena autopista.

Todo el buen humor y la alegría que aquel lugar había despertado en su ser apenas hubo visto los edificios antguos y sus colinas, desapareció dejando en su lugar una agria sensación de mpotencia.

—Maldita suerte— gruñó en voz alta al notar que la agujilla del tanque de la gasolina señalaba que estaba completamente vacío. Giró la llave una vez más pero como era de esperarse el motor solo refunfuñó y acabó.

Desalentada levantó la vista. Todo a su alrededor lucía desolado, como si ella fuera la única persona del mundo. Aunque a la lejanía… se esforzó por agudizar la mirada. A la lejanía se veía el espectro de una casa de arquitectura japonesa. Tomó el móvil que descansaba en el asiento junto al suyo y le envió un mensaje a su cuñada. Su ex cuñada.

' _Sugu no sé donde diablos estoy, pero mi auto se ha quedado muerto en plena carretera… ¿Puedes venir por mí?'_

Notó que la muchacha había leído su mensaje e inmediatamente en la pantalla pudo ver la burbuja de que le estaba respondiendo.

' _Estás solo a cinco cuadras del nuevo doujo. Camina por esa carretera, ¡iré a tu encuentro!'_

Soltando un suspiro de alivio inmenso, y dando gracias porque a pesar de como acabaron las cosas entre su hermano y ella, la pelinegra seguía siendo una amiga y un pilar enorme, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del jean y consideró que hacer.

Miró a la pequeña que ajena a todo continuaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero, y despacio abrió la puerta. Rodeó el vehículo y abrió del lado de la niña para sacarla. La pequeña en sueños se abrazó firmemente a su cuello y permaneció muy silenciosa. Dio gracias de que estuviera acostumbrada a cargarla todo el tiempo.

Apenas dio dos pasos sobre la calle el sol la castigó con tal fuerza que tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos con una mano para ver a la distancia. Hacía calor y el espectro de la casa parecía más lejos de lo que le había parecido la primera vez.

Echó a caminar ignorando el castigo del astro rey sobre su cabeza, y el calor agobiante que frenaba su andar con ráfagas de viento caliente. Se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa y miró hacia atrás, había avanzado un poco, su auto yacía a un lado de la carretera y a esa distancia se asemejaba a un espejismo en pleno desierto.

Tragó saliva y la garganta le raspó como si estuviera comiendo arena. Se acordó de Haru y le cubrió la cabeza como pudo con uno de sus brazos, rogando que siguiera durmiendo pese al inmisericorde calor. Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Su lugar de destino se hallaba ahora más cerca que antes.

Entonces la vio venir.

La silueta alta y estilizada que se acercaba a ella en sentido contrario. Casi lloró de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta que Suguha no le había mentido y decdió ir por ella. Aseguró el cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho y se dio animos para avanzar y encontrarla.

Pero conforme iba acercádose y la persona iba haciéndose más visible descubrió que no era su amiga, ni siquiera se trataba de una mujer. Era un hombre.

Un hombre al que hacía seis años no veía. Un hombre, de quien tenía entendido, había hecho su vida en Estados Unidos, y que no iba a volver a verle porque así se lo habia dicho.

Él no pareció reconocerla, le sonrió ligeramente y le mostró la sombrilla que llevaba consigo antes de abrirla y protegerla del infame sol.

—Hola, mi hermana me dijo que tu auto se habia averiado justo antes de llegar a nuestra casa y me pidió que viniera por ti —se ubicó a su lado y cotempló a la niña dormida.

' _Voy a matar a Suguha'_

—Muchas gracias.

A su pesar lo observó fijo. Habia cambiado tanto. Se veía tan guapo, sin duda seis años de ausencia hacen maravilla en una persona, así lo decidió Asuna.

 _'Cabello negro salvaje y alborotado como la noche, piel blanca, ojos del color de la plata líquida… y una apariencia que irradia energía y agilidad cien por ciento masculina…'_

Asuna sacudió la cabeza al ver que se estaba dejando llevar por su propia estupidez, y de pronto se dio cuenta del aspecto que debía traer tras un día de viaje, y luego de caminar bajo el sol; y deseó haber tenido tiempo de bañarse y de ponerse ropa bonita y llamativa en lugar de su viejo jean azul y de la blusa amplia y descolorida que traía puesta. También deseó haberse peinado y puesto algo de brillo labial antes de llegar ahí…

Volvió a suspirar ante las tonterías que estaba pensando y se concentró en encontrar la solución al tema que la había llevado a ese olvidado pueblo, en lugar de ponerse a coquetear.

—¿Me ayudarías con Haru?

Se la dio antes de que él pudiera responder. Ella le quitó el paraguas y los cobijó a ambos mientras reía entre dientes ante la poca habilidad de Kazuto de cargar a una niña dormida.

—¿Es tu hija? —le preguntó con curiosidad mientras le hacia un gesto de que se pusieran en marcha.

Asuna se preguntó qué tanto había cambiado para que él siguiera sin reconocerla, no sabía si sentirse halagada o traicionada. Al parecer la única que estaba divirtiéndose a lo grande era Suguha, quien parecía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—Sí, es mi hija —le respondió soltando un suspiro.

—Vienes de un viaje largo ¿verdad? —prosiguió tratando de alargar la conversación. La casa que Asuna habia visto a lo lejos comenzó a hacerse real. El nuevo doujo era precioso —¿Qué te trae a esta parte de Saitama?

Asuna lo miró de soslayo notando sus manos desnudas y reprimiendo aquellos pensamientos que en nada estaban ayudándole.

—Deseo que Haru pase un tiempo con su papá.

El joven iba a responder cuando la pequeña carga que llevaba consigo empezó a moverse y a quejarse, luego de algunos segundos enormes ojos color miel lo contemplaban con absoluta concentración.

—¿Papá?

Asuna se acercó a ella riendo levemente —No cariño, él no es tu papá. Es el hermano de tía Sugu.

La pequeña no dejaba de contemplarlo, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía masculina, y lo que veían sus ojitos no le disgustaba en absoluto.

—No es mi papá… —repitió con tristeza.

El aludido no sabía que decir, todo eso era muy incómodo para él. Primero que Suguha lo llamaba para enviarlo a recoger una amiga y recalcarle _una y otra vez_ que debía estar a su servicio para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Pero nunca le habia dado su paradero, ni su nombre, solo atinó a decirle que se daría cuenta en seguida. Y luego desapareció. Hacía días, desde su vuelta a Kawagoe que la joven de cabello negro estaba muy misteriosa.

—Ya llegamos —dijo poniendo una nota de humor en el ambiente tenso. Y se detuvieron ante la hermosa casa de arquitectura japonesa. Él habia mandado a restaurarla en honor a su abuelo, y a su familia. Pues aunque viviera en Estados Unidos, aquel era el patrimonio que deseaba perpetuar para su familia, y no dudaba en invertir lo que fuera para conservarlo.

Dejó a la pequeña en el piso y esta corrió hasta su invitada que de pronto se habia quedado muy callada como si se sintiera culpable.

—Mamá Asuna ¿cuándo veremos a papá?

—¿Asuna? — Kazuto alzó la vista y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de la chica quien le sonreía con tristeza y algo mas profundo en la mirada.

—Hola, Kirito —alzó a la pequeña y se cuadró de ambos como dándose valor —Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Kazuto sintió que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas y temió desmayarse de la impresión. Se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa, pese a que en ese momento era tan solo una mueca fría, y mirando la cabeza pelirroja de la pequeña agregó —No el suficiente.

* * *

 _Lol!_

 _Este fic tambien era de pokemon xD_

 _Pero se ve mas bonito aqui ^^_


End file.
